


Being Human

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are the perfect pair, like Legolas and Gimli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

BEING HUMAN 

Castiel lay in bed in the shelter and thought about Dean. He thought he understood him but now he saw just how much Dean cared. He’d never realized just exactly how frail human life was and how much Dean sacrificed for him. There were terrible things about being human, pain and hunger especially. Smells, oh dear God, the smells were awful but on the good side were things like good food and a hot shower.

Dean ignored them all (sometimes) to make sure he was safe, to make sure Sam was safe as well. He spent most of his life looking after someone else. 

Cas thought he’d understood love but now he knew he hadn’t understood it at all. He wondered if he’d ever see Dean again. When he did, he wanted to make sure that Dean knew how much he loved him and appreciated all the things Dean had done for him. Maybe he’d throw his arms around Dean and kiss him right on the lips. He blushed at the thought. Would Dean like that? Probably not. He seemed to prefer the touch of females. 

Maybe he’d just shake his hand and pat him on the back. 

Maybe not. 

~end~


End file.
